<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Need by NowSeeHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013643">All I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere'>NowSeeHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pupcake, Canon-<i>ish</i>. </p><p>Patsy and Delia have returned to the UK to settle down and begin the next chapter of their life. Delia is anxious to start a family, but Patsy of course needs some convincing.<br/>Domestic, fluffy, smutty, romantic. Hoping to check all those boxes here. </p><p>This is ABO. Don't like? Don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delia Busby &amp; Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't your smut dump kind of ABO fic that is typically associated with the genre. I just wanted to write a fic where these two are horny and in love and wanna make some babies, because why not. Side note: since this is fiction we're just going to ignore the homophobia and how it wasn't legal for same sex couples to get married back in the day, k?</p><p>This is canon-<i>ish</i>, taking place in the late winter/early spring of 1963. Sadly, Garbo will not make an appearance in this fic. </p><p>I planned to make this a one-shot but will break it out into chapters since I can never do <i>anything</i> simple like a friggin one-shot!!</p><p>Much love and solidarity from la cucarachas 💃🪳</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hustle and bustle of the city chugged along noisily that Friday morning. Men in suits and black hats rushed to work or snagged that days paper or some roasted nuts from a street vendor, women tucked under umbrellas ran across the streets chasing their children or to catch a bus or trolley. Patsy stood outside the Edinburgh registry office observing it all, not particularly caring for the weather that spring morning. The cold wind whipped about and sent a chill right to the bone, and not even the burning heat from the drag of her cigarette could warm her just then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hunched her shoulders and tucked her scarf more firmly into her coat, thinking fondly of the warm weather in Southern Rhodesia, and she longed for the day where she would see the sun again and feel it warm her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creak of a large wooden door opening caught her attention, and Patsy was greeted to the site of her beloved Delia, smiling brilliantly at her with her stunning blue eyes. The sight of Delia made the breath catch in Patsy’s throat. No matter how many times she had looked at her that morning she seemed to grow more beautiful as the moments passed, all accompanied by the additional effort Delia put into her appearance for the special occasion. She had done her hair up and applied makeup, a rare occurrence given their profession. She was wearing a new dress, a new coat, new earrings, and of course, a sparkling new engagement ring that made Patsy swell with pride whenever she saw the woman admiring it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pats?’ the Welshwoman said, ‘They’re ready for us, cariad.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy nodded, taking one last drag of her cigarette before flicking it to the cobblestone street. Her anxiety swelled up again in her chest as she had remembered why they had come there that day. She followed Delia inside and collected herself, brushing the rain off her sleeves and fussing with her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Everything alright Pats?’ Delia asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy opened her mouth to respond, then hesitated as the phone rang on the front clerks desk, disliking all of a sudden that they were surrounded by strangers, all walking about quickly and carrying on in conversation and in a hurry to get on with their business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia smirked and looked at her teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet, sweetheart.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Of course not darling,’ Patsy replied, stalling even more as she took out her mothers compact mirror from her handbag and tucked a loose strand of hair back to its rightful place, ‘I just want everything to be perfect.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia gave her a warning look. ‘Pats…’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘As perfect as it can be, anyway.’ she mumbled under her breath, snapping the compact shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sweetheart we talked about this.’  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Deels, I just…’ Patsy trailed off with a sigh, reaching for Delia's hands, ‘are you sure you want to-’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Patience Mount,’ Delia said, giving a stern look that would make any naughty child stand at attention. She firmly grasped Patsy's hands into her own. ‘Do you remember what I said?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy nodded, looking down at their clasped hands and remembered their conversation in their little kitchen. It had been just two weeks prior when they even concocted this idea to be here in the registry office that day. They had just returned from their travels around the south of Africa and settled in a lovely little flat in Edinburgh to see out the next phase of their life, whatever that was. So long as they were together, Delia was happy, and Patsy was happy too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first few days after they arrived, they searched the papers for second hand goods, found a settee and a table, some chairs, some cozy towels and linens. They worked tirelessly to clean and decorate and eventually made the flat look a little more like a home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Delia had been fussing with making a pot of tea while Patsy sat close by at their kitchen table, looking through that days paper and scanning the classifieds for jobs. She had made a note to herself to write Julienne and Phyllis for a referral when she decided she had found something suitable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so engrossed in her search that she hadn’t noticed Delia set down a steaming cup of tea on the table and sat across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pats?’ Delia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy grunted an acknowledgement as she scratched at her eyebrow with the back of her pencil before circling a position for an experienced midwife in the St. Leonard's area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m thinking of going off my suppressants.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lead of the pencil snapped, the circle half drawn and abruptly halted as Patsy looked up, finding her love sitting with her back straight, arms crossed and looking right back at her, just daring to be challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy blinked, not believing her own ears. She couldn’t have possibly heard Delia say what she thought she did, and so eloquently stuttered, ‘...What?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia picked up her cup and saucer and blew on her tea. ‘I want you to go off your suppressants, too.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Patsy blinked, this time gulping back down a nervous lump in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Deels… I just… what?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You heard me.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy set down her pencil and leaned back in her chair, her eyes blinking rapidly as her brain worked hard to switch gears and register just what Delia was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Go off your suppressants?’ she repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia merely nodded, taking a sip of her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy was stunned, wondering how Delia could be so cavalier about making such a declaration. Surely she knew the consequences. Patsy didn’t want to question the intelligence of the woman she had been with nearly eight years by asking, but she just had to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’ll go into heat.’ she said matter of factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia nodded. ‘Most likely, yes.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Patsy was taken back by how casual Delia seemed to be with it all. This was definitely not something she wanted Delia to take lightly! Patsy pulled one cigarette from the box with her mouth and frantically flicked her lighter until it sparked to a flame. She lit her cigarette and took a nice long drag, looking at Delia closely, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You... </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go into heat?’ she asked, desperately trying to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well I certainly don’t want for us to just sit here and look at one another for the rest of our lives, now do I, Pats?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy felt the temperature rise in her cheeks at the implications of what she was saying. Not wanting to mention the effect Delia’s heat would have on her own body, Patsy brought up the consequences thereafter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You…,’ she gesticulated with her hand, twirling the cigarette perched between her two fingers around enough for the smoke to swirl, ‘you could get pregnant.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Another fact I’m very much aware of, Pats, thank you,’ Delia rolled her eyes, ‘been a midwife nearly as long as you have, I know how all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>works.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy asked the next question before she could even think to stop herself. ‘Have you ever been in heat before?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia bristled, ‘Pats in the time we’ve been together have you ever known me to-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well I was just asking if you’ve ever-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What kind of woman do you think I am?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m not insinuating…’ Patsy stopped and took a deep drag of her cigarette, thinking of her next words carefully. ‘Many omegas don’t know they’re the way they are until they experience a heat, so I can only assume...’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes Patsy, I know how my kind work.’ Delia took a deep breath through her nose and picked up her cup of tea again. ‘If you must know my mother suspected and… well, when I showed the first signs of being omega during puberty she made sure I started the suppressants and so I’ve never…’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Experienced one?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Right.’ Delia shyly rubbed the back of her neck before focusing on Patsy. ‘Well what of you then?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy’s eyebrows shot up, ‘Me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Surely you didn’t always know you were an alpha.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead hunched her shoulders and tried to make herself small, not at all interested in the topic of conversation. ‘You very well know how that happens, Delia.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well? When? When did you know?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy sighed and flicked the ash off her cigarette in the tray on the table, ‘I was thirteen. My first term at that catholic boarding school and more than one of the girls turned out to be omegas.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of sympathy flashed across Delia’s face, ‘My.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It was so embarrassing, presenting as an alpha. A female one, no less. The nuns separated me from the rest of the girls and put me on suppressants right away.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, Pats,’ Delia sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy shrugged and took a drag of her cigarette, ‘As if school and making friends isn’t hard enough at that age.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Darling, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy shrugged and took another hard drag of her cigarette, woefully trying to push down those memories that floated back to the top of her consciousness now that typically made her anxious and ashamed of the way she was, of her own body. It had been quite the embarrassing experience to present as alpha in the midst of burgeoning omegas on the cusp of their first heat. She took the repercussion from what her body did naturally as something to be hidden, and remained on her suppressants since her days in school, not knowing what would become of her if she were to ever stop taking them. She didn’t know how she would act, and she didn't want to know. She was anxious to think of all the stories she heard from other alphas she had mingled with in her past, being dominant and wanting to claim as many betas and omegas as humanly possible. She didn't like that domineering side of her personality, she didn’t want to think of anyone like some possession, or something waiting to be taken. Above all she didn’t want to hurt Delia. What was to happen to the two of them if they went off their suppressants? Would they still be in their right minds? Would they be able to control themselves to keep things from getting out of hand? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pats, I have to ask though… you want children, don’t you?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia’s question broke Patsy of her thoughts, and she could see in the woman's eyes that she was asking earnestly. For some time Patsy had never thought children would be an option for her, but with Delia, she had come round to the possibility. However… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, I do…’ Patsy replied softly, averting her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But aren’t we rushing this a bit?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Rushing?’ Delia replied incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I thought we would at least be married first.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pats, we’ve been together for the better half of a decade, we’re as good as!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘But we’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia ignored her comment and directed her gaze towards their little lounge, ‘As far as I’m concerned we’ve already had our honeymoon.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy followed Delia’s eyes to the framed photograph of the two of them in front of the breathtaking view of the Capetown skyline, the sparkling ocean behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Patsy was uncertain. ‘Delia, I don’t know.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Patsy, you’ve just turned thirty.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy pouted. ‘No need to remind me of the fact.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How much longer do you want to wait?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I… it’s not a matter of waiting so much as I… well… It’s just important to me that we’re married first is all.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a low rumbling in Patsy's subconscious that she knew was her alpha side contending with her traditional one. Though she hated the thought of Delia being reduced to a possession, something about leaving Delia </span>
  <em>
    <span>unclaimed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in every sense of the word didn’t sit right with her, and the very thought of having children with someone to whom she was neither mated nor married made her uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fine.’ Delia shrugged. ‘We can get married.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy stuttered, ‘What, just like that? What about all the planning, your family?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We can go to the registrar's office tomorrow and get married if we wanted.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What?!’ Patsy rose from her seat and began to pace their small kitchen, her hands gesticulating wildly as she ticked off everything that was racing through her head, ‘I thought you wanted a big wedding! When I returned from Hong Kong all you talked about was Barbara's ceremony and how you already knew what dress you wanted to wear down the aisle, what colour the flowers were to be.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pats.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Everything down to the type of calligraphy on the invitations-’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Patsy. That can wait.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well what if I don’t want it to wait?’ Patsy huffed, ‘If we’re going to do this I want us to do it right. I want us to be a family in every sense of the word!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy took a hard drag on her cigarette in an effort to calm herself, not wanting to resort to lose her temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘And besides I…’ she trailed off, sighing and scratching her head as she recalled all the distance and uncertainty between them the last year, ‘I know things haven’t been perfect with us. I know I haven’t been the best partner to you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia placed her teacup back on it’s saucer. ‘Sweetheart, no…’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This flat isn’t suitable for children and… and I don’t even have a job yet, Deels.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Patsy, that’s alright.’ Delia said calmly, approaching Patsy and placing a hand on the taller woman's chest. Despite the comforting gesture, Patsy continued to fret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, I… I just feel like I haven’t been able to give you the kind of life you deserve, Delia… I need to prove to you that I can take care of you, that I can provide for you and…’ she trailed off with a sigh, pulling at the last of her cigarette before snubbing it out in the ashtray on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Cariad,’ Delia raised her other hand to gently cup Patsy’s face, ‘I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t think you were good to me, that you could provide for us and any children we might have.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I just…’ Patsy took Delia’s hands and clasped them in her own. ‘If we’re going to do this, I want to do it right, Delia. I want to give you the wedding you want. I want it to be perfect…'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Patsy…’ Delia ducked her head to meet Patsy’s eyes, and forced the taller woman to make eye contact with her. ‘Any kind of wedding I have with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be perfect because I will be marrying you, you fool.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy let herself get lost in those blue eyes and felt herself relax. ‘So you’ll marry me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia leaned back, looking as if Patsy had said something indignant. ‘Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>your proposal?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy wrapped Delia’s hands around her waist and she rested her own arms around the smaller woman's shoulders, and with their foreheads pressed together, Patsy continued, ‘Delia Busby, I’ve never loved, nor will ever love, any person as much as I love you… so long as I live. Will you do me the honor of spending your life with me? Be my person?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia smiled and squeezed her back, replying softly, 'Patience Mount, since the day I met you, that’s all I ever wanted.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women shared an endearing look that turned into shy smiles. Patsy closed her eyes when she could sense Delia emanating a gentle release of pheromones. It wasn’t a strong rush like Patsy had experienced out and about passing by other omegas who were not on suppressants. When Delia was happy like this, it felt like a gentle little tug at Patsy’s heart that pulled her into the woman, and she nuzzled her nose against Delias before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She honestly lost track of how long they might have been standing there in that little kitchen just kissing, it was so pleasant and sweet. Patsy pulled away thinking while this hadn’t been the proposal she imagined giving Delia, it was more perfect than she could have ever imagined. The look on Delia’s face made Patsy think that the smaller woman was thinking the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia pressed a finger to her lip and looked up in thought, and immediately Patsy knew the woman's brain had gone into planning mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘So, I’m thinking we take care of the legalities at the registry office right away, and in the summer we’ll take a holiday to Wales and have an official ceremony with our friends and family.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy furrowed her eyebrows, ‘Deels, surely you don’t want to wait that long. What if you're pregnant by then?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Then I’ll be pregnant,’ Delia shrugged, ‘Anyway, if we have the ceremony by June I’ll hardly be showing.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy shyly ducked her head into the crook of Delia’s neck, ‘Right, I’m sure your mother will love that.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t you worry about her. Besides, there’s no guarantee I’ll even be pregnant by then.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy leaned back and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. ‘What do you mean by that?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia shrugged, a knowing smirk playing at her lips, ‘I’m just saying it sometimes takes a few cycles…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy let out a puff of air through her nose, her competitive nature riling up in her at the thought of Delia teasing her like this, doubting her </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha-ness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She very well knew Delia challenged her like this to get this very reaction out of her, and if she were a stronger woman, she would ignore it, but alas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You don’t think I could get you pregnant on the first try?’ she asked, finding herself standing taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia grinned mischievously and twirled a lock of Patsy’s hair around her finger, ‘Not sure. You want to practice?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy tilted her head back and breathed in the sweet release of pheromones Delia was emanating all around them. Because of the suppressants, it had never been strong enough to get her to present, but they did the trick in turning her on nonetheless. It was a slow roll, like a purr that turned into a growl, and by the time she opened her eyes again Delia had already undone every button on her shirt and was kissing along her collarbone. In an instant, Patsy had Delia in her arms, legs wrapped around her waist as she lay her down on the kitchen table, and for the remainder of the morning they tested the structural integrity of the secondhand find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, two weeks later in the registry office with Delia happily grasping onto her arm, Patsy tried to ignore her nerves, but couldn’t help but think they should be doing this in a real chapel, maybe one out in the countryside surrounded by friends and family and not with a bunch of stuffy bureaucrats fussing about with their phone calls and files just on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officiant began his spiel beside them, and while Patsy tried to pay attention she could only watch the rain patter against the window, reminding her of the cold, gloomy, wet day out there. She thought about the sunshine again and sighed longingly for it. Especially on a special day like today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Delia squeezed her hand and brought Patsy back into the room with her. She smiled brilliantly, and then… Patsy didn't miss the sunshine so much anymore, not as long as she could see that smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patsy took Delia’s left hand in hers, and slowly slid the gold band on her ring finger, her voice quiet, yet firm, as she repeated after the officiant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I, Patience Mount, take thee, Delia Busby to be my wedded wife…’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ladies enjoy a bit of newlywedded life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day had been calm. They spent much of their first day married naked in bed, curled up nice and cozy under their fluffy </span>
  <span>eiderdown</span>
  <span> and talking about their future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m not taking my suppressants today,’ Delia said, looking up at Patsy expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy nodded and interlocked her fingers with Delia’s. ‘I’ll stop taking mine, too.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia smiled and nuzzled back into Patsy's shoulder, holding out her hand and admiring her ring and continuing on about how she was going to write to her parents and make an appointment to have a dress tailored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy let her chatter on as she reached for a cigarette with one hand and tried not to think of the uncertainty of the days to come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she didn’t expect was for the changes in her to happen so quickly. After all, she had been taking those suppressants nearly every day since she was thirteen, over half her life! Surely they would have taken a bit more time to leave her system, but it seemed that within 48 hours she was completely free of any trace of them. </span>
</p>
<p><span>It started innocently enough, waking up the day after intentionally skipping her dose to finding that Delia smelled all the more pleasant. She wrapped her in her arms and woke the woman by kissing her </span><span>along the back of her neck and shoulders</span><span>. Patsy was encouraged by Delia’s </span><span>delighted</span><span> giggles as she sweetly nuzzled her head, tickling Delia’s naked skin with her </span><span>loose</span><span> ginger hair and kissing her </span><span>way </span><span>down her body. Patsy lay the woman on her back and pressed her nose </span><span>between</span><span> her breasts, taking in deep breaths of Delia’s scent. She wondered if Delia had always smelled </span><span>like this</span><span>, if maybe her suppressants had somewhat muted her sense of smell all this time and she was experiencing Delia in a whole new way. If that was true then she loved it, and judging by</span> <span>Delia’s breath hitching in anticipation as Patsy kissed lower and lower down her body, Delia didn’t seem to mind the change either. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Her curious nose </span>
  <span>led her</span>
  <span> between Delia’s legs, and feeling</span>
  <span> driven by instinct more than ever</span>
  <span>, she opened her mouth and tasted the woman, an overwhelming desire to please her and make her come taking over her mind and body. Patsy thought to herself that she could have died and gone to heaven and it still wouldn’t have felt as good as tasting the sweetness between Delia’s </span>
  <span>thighs</span>
  <span> right then. Strong fingers grasping her hair and pulling her in made Patsy moan, and she sucked at Delia’s hard bundle of nerves in a way she knew would make the smaller woman's toes curl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy felt a sense of pride as she heard Delia cry out, felt her legs shake</span>
  <span> around her head </span>
  <span>as her hips bucked off the bed. She crawled up Delia’s body and scooped her up, holding the woman as she rode out her orgasm. Her mouth grazed along Delia’s shoulders and neck, and Patsy suddenly had the overwhelming urge to mark the woman. And why shouldn’t she mark her? She smelled so good and her neck was so inviting… They were married now, after all, Delia was hers. And if she smelled this good to her she wondered what she smelled like to other alphas. The thought alone made anxiety flare up in her chest. She needed to protect Delia, she needed to protect what was hers. So, yes. A marking would ward off any other alphas like the ring on her finger would ward off everyone else </span>
  <span>who dared to venture too close</span>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy shook her head, pulling away slightly from Delia and focusing hard to rid herself of such thoughts, those silly, possessive alpha thoughts that had her mind going down a </span>
  <span>path</span>
  <span> she dreaded and reducing Delia to something to own. She willed the thoughts away and felt herself calm as Delia turned to face her, nuzzling into her and kissing along her naked shoulder and chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia smiled and pressed her mouth to Patsy’s ear. ‘If this is how you are off your suppressants, I’ll take it.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy smiled, closing her eyes as she sweetly grazed her fingers along Delia’s arm. ‘Honestly, I’m feeling a lot better than I expected. Almost as if all my senses are a little less foggy, a little more clear and focused.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Let’s hope it stays that way, cariad.’ </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t stay that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Patsy had been wondering how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>acted completely off her suppressants, well, now she knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was an insufferable nuisance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia was not yet in heat, but to Patsy it seemed the woman's pheromones grew stronger by the day, constantly calling to her </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> feeling more intense than the day before. In turn, she couldn’t leave Delia alone, always needing to be by her side, touching her in some way. Walking about in the streets or in the shops, Patsy insisted Delia hold onto her arm or her hand so they weren’t separated. At home, if they weren’t snuggled up together in bed, Patsy was following Delia around from room to room in their little flat, only to find herself able to give Delia privacy when she needed to use the loo, and even then every time she was kept waiting behind that closed door it felt like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There she sat that morning on their bed, watching the bathroom door for any sign of movement, and to Patsy’s delight, Delia finally appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands with a fluffy white towel as the toilet flushed behind her. Patsy didn’t even notice the annoyed look on Delia’s face at the sight of her. She bounced off the bed and lightly landed on her feet in front of the smaller woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Hi!’ she grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia sighed and tied off her dressing gown at the front. ‘Hi.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I missed you,’ Patsy went on undeterred, completely unable to read the displeasure in Delia’s expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia ignored her as she strode past, and Patsy was quick to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Alright Pats,’ Delia said as she approached the kitchen counter with Patsy hot on her heels, ‘this was cute the first day but now it’s getting a bit much.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry, darling,’ Patsy’s eyes followed Delia’s hands as the woman filled the kettle with water. ‘I just want to make sure you’re safe.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Cariad, I’m more worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>safety at this point if you don’t leave me be for two bloody minutes!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia reached to light the</span>
  <span> hob</span>
  <span> and Patsy was quick to intervene, gently pushing her away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Darling let me do that, you might-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can handle making a pot of tea, Patsy!’ Delia shouted to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m just trying to help, sweetheart,’ Patsy pouted. ‘Really, is there anything I can do to help?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You can help by buggering off!’ she snapped. ‘Cer i grafu!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy didn’t move. ‘Anything besides that?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia clenched her jaw and let out a frustrated groan, and it was enough of a sign for Patsy to slowly back away and sit down at their kitchen table, her eyes never leaving Delia’s. She sat perfectly still with her hands in her lap, a small smile on her lips when this seemed to appease her love as the woman huffed and flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy sat with rapt attention, watching as Delia plunked two pieces of bread </span>
  <span>under the grill </span>
  <span>and retrieved the jam from the cupboard. She cracked some eggs in a bowl and began to whisk, and Patsy’s mind began to think of all the other wonderful things those skilled hands could do. She thought of the night before when they finally returned from their weekly shopping. Patsy was eager to get the woman home and behind closed doors, their groceries ignored and left in the entrance to their flat for some time as she pushed her up against the wall and reached a hand up her skirt. She had Delia coming more than once right there pressed against the wall, then Delia had her way with her on the floor, and then the two moved to the bedroom for a few more until Delia said she couldn’t take any more. Patsy was only satisfied when Delia retrieved the special toy that had been advertised as a back massager but they definitely used it for something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting there now by the kitchen table, Patsy was so lost in her lustful haze thinking of those moments that she didn’t even realize her desire to be near her wife had moved her across the kitchen, walking up behind Delia before the woman even realized she was there. She grasped at the hem of Delia’s dressing gown and moved the material up her leg, exposing those gorgeous, curvy thighs she had just been fantasizing about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Pat-Patsy!’ Delia whirled around and smacked the taller woman's hand with a wooden spoon, ‘Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave me to scramble a bloody egg, you randy little-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m sorry Deels, I just really need to touch you,’ Patsy interrupted, unable to control herself as she gently lifted Delia on the countertop. She was undeterred by the loud </span>
  <span>clattering, clamouring is voices</span>
  <span> of silverware falling to the floor as she spread Delia’s legs, settling herself square between them and burying her nose in the smaller woman's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Patsy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Delia whined as Patsy began to pepper one side of her neck with fervent kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You think you’ll go into heat soon?’ Patsy breathed, her hands deftly pulling loose Delia’s dressing gown and finding their way beneath the fabric of her nightgown, pawing at her inner thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sweetheart I have no idea.’ Delia gasped as Patsy ran her fingers firmly between her legs, teasing her through her knickers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sex will help bring on your heat,’ Patsy breathed against Delia’s ear, continuing to nip and kiss at her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Patsy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’ Delia growled warningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Think we should try again?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia grasped onto the fabric over Patsy’s shoulders and tried to push her away. ‘Not right now!’  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘How about just to make up for lost time?’ Patsy nipped at her neck, her hands moving around Delia’s bum to claw at her knickers, </span>
  <span>trying to </span>
  <span>tug them off. ‘All those nights at the convent being forced to sleep in separate rooms, those six months apart when I was in Hong Kong…’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia was able to lean back and bring her knee between them, practically peeling Patsy off her.  ‘Damn it, Patsy, don’t make me beat you </span>
  <span>round</span>
  <span> the head with the frying pan,’ she breathed, holding Patsy at arms length, ‘don’t want you all black and blue for your interview.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy blinked. ‘Interview?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yes, Pats,’ Delia caught her breath and tucked her out of place hair behind her ear, ‘the hospital?’                                                                                                                             </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, Delia,’ Patsy leaned forward and motioned to kiss Delia again, ‘being here with you is so much more important than going on some silly interview.’                                </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia broke Patsy </span>
  <span>from</span>
  <span> her daze when she lightly swatted at her nose with the wooden spoon. ‘No, Patsy, please go.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy looked hurt at the thought of leaving Delia, and watched as the woman slowly sank down from the counter to the floor to tend to her now ruined eggs. ‘But what… What if you go into heat while I’m away? I need to be here for you.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Patsy, that could… Iesu mawr, that could still be </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> away,’ Delia groaned, more </span>
  <span>at the thought </span>
  <span>of having to put up with Patsy acting this way. ‘Having a job was something you wanted, remember?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Job? Patsy thought. Her only job was to be with Delia and take care of her right now! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Making money and providing for us, yeah?’ Delia went on, ‘That’s still a very important part of this, cariad.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy scratched her chin, contemplating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Patsy,’ Delia started slowly, her voice on the cusp of desperation, ‘I promise… truly promise, that this will be the only time I ask you to leave my side. As much as I know you don't want to go, I really don’t want you to miss this interview.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As gut wrenching as it was to even think of leaving Delia alone for the amount of time it would take to get to the hospital for the interview and back, the more rational side of her brain finally chimed in to tell her that her wife did have a point. Their savings were dwindling and she really needed to get on with obtaining some stable employment if she were going to do her part to keep a roof over her family's heads and food in their bellies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Delia’s relief, she agreed to go. Patsy was quick to </span>
  <span>don</span>
  <span> her best skirt and blazer and pin her hair back professionally, noting that while the lack of suppressants seemed to have some attributes that annoyed her wife greatly, she seemed to exude an impeccable sense of confidence as she posed for herself in the mirror, thinking they would be a fool not to give her this job on the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Patsy returned to the kitchen to find Delia nibbling on a piece of toast, and had started on a new batch of eggs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy struck a pose with her hands on her hip. ‘How do I look?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Simply stunning,’ Delia replied, breezing past Patsy and opening the front door. ‘Now leave.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy quickly grabbed her coat and handbag, turning to Delia before leaving. ‘Goodbye darling.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Goodbye, cariad, and good luck on your interview.’ Delia grasped Patsy by the lapel and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. ‘I know you’re going to do well and land the position, you will.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia realized too late that this had been a mistake, her little kiss causing Patsy to drop her belongings at their feet and </span>
  <span>send</span>
  <span> her into a blissful state of arousal once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Pats, no! Where’s my spoon?!’ Delia shouted as she was kissed and pressed up against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Just five minutes, darling, please,’ Patsy continued to try and hike Delia’s leg up over her hip as her lips sought the skin of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Patsy, no!’ Delia sank to the floor and Patsy fell forward, banging her head against the wall as Delia scooped up her coat and handbag. ‘Go! Go to your interview!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia shoved Patsy's things into her arms and pushed her out the door, slamming it shut in her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Undeterred, Patsy stood there smiling like an idiot with a bump on her head, calling out, ‘I love you!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Patsy, I love you more than anything else in the world,’ came Delia’s muffled voice through the door, ‘but please go to your bloody interview!’ </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Patsy returned to their flat feeling confident she had done well with her interview, and honestly felt more like herself. The time away from Delia made her anxious, but being out in the fresh air and away from her scent cleared her head a bit, and Patsy was a little less lovesick and able to actually focus on the task at hand. Off her suppressants, her nose was able to pick up the scents of all sorts of people. Riding the bus to and from the hospital had been an interesting experience of new smells, but nothing was too overwhelming since none of them were Delia. Upon returning home, Patsy practically ran from the bus stop to her front door, missing Delia greatly even though she was only away for two hours at </span>
  <span>most</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still full of an excited energy from a good interview and very much looking forward to being by Delia's side again, Patsy didn't bother to wait for the lift and instead bounded up the stairs to the third floor to their flat. She took pause as she approached their door, the pleasant scent of Delia hitting her nose, but something about it was… different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was… better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough to make Patsy close her eyes and tilt her head back as she took a deep, long breath. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand, the skin of her arms rise in little bumps. When she opened her eyes again </span>
  <span>her surroundings were brighter, sharper, she wouldn’t know her pupils were blown without looking in a mirror </span>
  <span>, and she swallowed back the sudden rush of saliva that filled her mouth, knowing if she hadn't she would have likely drooled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this it? Was this what it was like? Patsy needed to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly lunged at her door, grasping the knob and cursing to find it was locked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Deels?' Patsy called out, quickly giving a knock with the back of her hand, 'Delia, it's me darling.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was met with silence, and all the worst case scenarios flashed through her mind in that moment. What if she's gone into heat? Maybe she locked the door to keep others alphas from getting in? But what if some other alpha climbed through the window and was having their way with her wife right now?!? Oh god, why didn't she mark her the other day when she had the chance?? What if she’s hurt? What if she’s laying there on the floor injured and in agony!? What if she’s dead!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Delia!’ Patsy cried, frantically jiggling the locked doorknob. ‘Keys,' Patsy mumbled to herself, shuffling through her handbag, 'Keys! Where are my bloody keys?!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy had stopped just short of dumping the contents of her handbag right there on the floor as she heard the heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the bolt sliding out from it's lock, and she froze, watching as the door slowly creaked open. She was met with silence, their flat much too dark to see inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy called out to her wife, 'Deels?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Pats?' came the feeble reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, a wave of relief washing over her to see that Delia was indeed alive, though whether or not she was well remained </span>
  <span>to be seen</span>
  <span>. She quickly closed and locked the door behind her, another wave of relief hitting her to sense that they were alone in their flat together, and Delia seemed to have been unharmed in the time she was away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy turned her focus now on Delia and seeing to her every need. She noted the woman was </span>
  <span>standing in the hallway </span>
  <span>bundled up nice and snug in their </span>
  <span>eiderdown</span>
  <span>, the only parts of her exposed were her bare feet and head, the expression on her face unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Deels, is everything alright?' she asked calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I… I'm sorry I locked the door, Pats,' Delia said shyly, covering her mouth with the </span>
  <span>quilt</span>
  <span>, 'I'm sorry you have to see me like this.' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy couldn't help but crack a smile, thinking Delia was being rather cute. 'Delia, whatever do you mean?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Right after you left I began to feel just… not right. Unwell.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Unwell?’ Patsy asked, giving her a once over, ‘Are you in any pain?' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I… I don't think so. Just uncomfortable. Achey… as if I'm coming down with the flu.’ Delia sighed and continued, ‘I know I said I wanted you to leave, but soon after you did I became anxious, like you were never going to come back…’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, darling,' Patsy hung up her coat and handbag on the hook next to the door. ‘Well, I'm here now and won't be leaving again, so you just let me know what I can-' </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t…’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy halted her motions. ‘Hmm?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Your coat… I need it.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy raised an eyebrow, her eyes moving from Delia to her coat, and slowly took it off the hook and placed it in Delia’s outstretched </span>
  <span>hand</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Are you chilly?’ Patsy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia clutched the coat to her, shaking her head shyly. ‘I just need you to promise you won’t be upset…’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Patsy was very intrigued, and she watched as Delia turned and disappeared around the corner to their room, the duvet trailing behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy was quick to follow, and stopped in her tracks the moment she entered their room. The closet door and every drawer in their </span>
  <span>dresser</span>
  <span> had been thrown open and ransacked. Every blanket they had in the flat, every throw, every pillow, every sweater, anything they owned that could be considered the least bit soft and cozy was thrown on their bed, mixed up in heaps with their </span>
  <span>quilt</span>
  <span>. Typically the </span>
  <span>chaotic</span>
  <span> sight would horrify Patsy, sending her into an anxious tidying fit, but she knew it was a natural sign that Delia was preparing, and the thought made her heart swell with affection for the woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Gosh, I knew you'd nest but I didn't think it would be quite this literal.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia groaned and made her way to the bed, burrowing under the </span>
  <span>eiderdown</span>
  <span> and piles of clothing until just her eyes and the top of her head were exposed. 'I’m sorry, cariad, I know I've made a mess-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Delia, I honestly don’t mind in the slightest,’ Patsy remarked, sitting on the bed, ‘I think it’s rather cute. You remind me of a little bunny getting cozy under a stack of straw.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delia smirked, ‘Quite the appropriate comparison as we’ll be mating like bunnies soon.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared a quiet laugh, and Patsy leaned forward to give Delia a kiss on her forehead, pulling away rather alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, Deels, you’re burning up!’ She replaced her lips with the back of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Really? I don’t feel hot. I just feel grumpy and restless.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Have you eaten anything?’ Patsy asked, ‘Perhaps I can run you a cool bath and make tea?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'I don't want any of that right now.’ Delia pouted, reaching out and grasping Patsy’s hand in hers, ‘I just want you in bed with me.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Of course darling, anything you want.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patsy stood and began to undress, moving to place her blazer on a hanger when she heard a little squeak from Delia. She turned to see the woman looking at her expectantly, and with an amused smirk, Patsy put the hanger away and tossed her blazer on the bed, and Delia happily added it to her nest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told myself I would wait to post this until I finished chapter 3, but dang it if the holidays and other side projects haven't kept me from writing. </p>
<p>Speaking of which, we have started a podcast. And by <i>we</i>, I mean <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbanana/pseuds/Superbanana">Superbanana</a> and Gwalia and myself. Those two drunkenly discuss Call The Midwife as I look on disapprovingly and try not to laugh. </p>
<p>You can check it out on <a href="https://open.spotify.com/show/05hkCqfpohLb5WvbeBqNDA">Spotify</a>, and we are gonna try to upload an episode one a month. </p>
<p>If you're not already a member of the Discord, you should join in on the conversation <a href="https://discord.gg/x9j4DkncHV">here!</a></p>
<p>No promises on when the final chapter for this short will arrive, but with the Podcast out there I can use my last days off before the new year to focus on some writing!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More to come. Stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>